As issues and concerns regarding the world's water supply grow, there has been an ever increasing interest by consumers in obtaining cleaner water for drinking and various treated water for consumption and use. This interest has been reflected in the growth of the use of carbon activated filters and, more recently, in the use of ozonation equipment.
When installed for in-home use, multifaceted water treatment systems are frequently built into the original kitchen design and construction. For aftermarket use, such systems exist whereby the existing faucet assembly must be replaced and new holes must be made in the countertop area in proximity to the sink and substantial other construction also must be done. In both instances, the cost is substantial, which has deterred retrofitting existing faucets and kitchens with improved water systems. With the aftermarket system described above, in addition to the installation processes, even if implemented the end result may present a cluttered sink area occupied by various hardware necessitated to operate the various features of the newly installed water treatment system.